


throwback

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chubby!Kirk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, old married spirk, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is fixated on Jim's stomach; Jim wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throwback

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet originally posted on my Tumblr. Takes place some vague time after The Motion Picture.

Who would have thought that Vulcans had fetishes?

“It is not a fetish, Jim,” Spock reprimands gently from his place between Jim’s legs. “A Vulcan would never be so irrational as to develop such a thing.”

And okay, Spock can claim what he likes, keep up the illusion of Vulcans as paragons of logic with absolutely nothing human about them, but the way he’s currently stroking Kirk’s stomach, his eyes riveted there, tells another story.

The fact is, Spock is absolutely fixated on Jim’s belly. He denies it stoically when it’s mentioned, but that doesn’t stop him coming up behind his husband at the end of a long day and pushing his hands under Jim’s shirt to touch and stroke. It doesn’t change the fact that at least one hand unerringly finds its way to Jim’s stomach at night when they’re snuggled close together, either.

It’s not like he _minds._ It’s actually reassuring, because it’s hard to worry that your Vulcan, with his slower rate of aging (and god Spock still looks _so good)_ , will stop finding you attractive because you’ve fattened up when he’s currently nuzzling your belly.

It’s a good thing they'd already had sex and were mid-cuddle when Spock moved down his body to indulge his totally-not-a-fetish fetish, because the gentle affection would have Jim squirming desperately for stimulation by this point if he were still aroused.

As it is, he can just enjoy Spock paying attention to him, stroking Spock’s hair and sighing in pure contentment when Spock delivers one final human kiss to Jim’s stomach (and one more Vulcan kiss as he strokes the soft skin) and pillows his head there, eyes closing as he relaxes into Jim’s touch exactly like a cat.

They drift together in happy silence for a while. As usual, Jim is the one to break it, because he really does want to know.

“Alright, Spock, what is it about my stomach that you find so fascinating you can’t keep your hands off of it? You were never this obsessed before we retired and I got fat.”

Spock takes so long to answer Jim starts to wonder if he’s fallen asleep. But apparently the lazy pleasure has gotten to him, too, because he’s more forthcoming about the subject than he’s ever been. “I fear it is an ancestral throwback to the days before Vulcans adopted logic as our way.”

Jim snorts. That...was the last thing he expected to hear. _“What?”_

“In the days before Surak, when my species was constantly at war...” It’s exactly the kind of thing that would once have had Spock getting all uptight and formal. As it is, he turns his head slightly so his words aren’t muffled into Jim’s belly, eyes half opening, the very picture of contentment. “Life was harsh and food scarce, so it was a source of pride and a mark that one was an excellent warrior and mate if one’s partner had enough food and time idle to become fat. A most rare occurrence.”

“You...like that I’m fat because you feel like you’re doing a good job? As my...mate?”

Pause. “Yes.” Longer pause. “There is, admittedly, also a sexual component to my fixation.”

Jim tries not to laugh, he really does, but _god._ Spock feeling proud of himself because Kirk is nice and round is just...it’s adorable. And hilarious. His mouth twitches, another snort escapes, and then he loses the fight and lets his laughter bubble out, thinking how whenever Spock touches his stomach he must think about what a good mate he is.

He doesn’t even try to stop himself from hauling Spock up into his arms and holding him close, knows his amusement and adoration is broadcast nice and clear to Spock through the bond, through where they’re touching, because it’s hilarious but also true, Spock _is_ a good husband, a good mate, and Jim has never loved anyone more, never been better taken care of.

He doesn’t need to say that out loud. Spock can feel it. Instead, he teases, “You kinky Vulcan, I _knew_ it was a fetish!”

“It is _not_ a fet-”

Jim silences him with a kiss.


End file.
